


Wander Galaxy

by ginnyn



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Wander Over Yonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyn/pseuds/ginnyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sora, Donald and Goofy lands on Lord Hater's Ship, they try to help Wander and Sylvia, but Sora cannot understand Wander's motivations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wander Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Last night for some reason I decided I should try to do storyboards because… I don’t know. But I decided to write some dialog first, and, for some reason, again, I decided to write my idea of a Kingdom Hearts Scenario for a Wander Over Yonder world. At the beginning was going to be the first two scenes, but I ended up writing the whole scenario. The funny thing is… it’s just the dialog. There’s no prose except for a pair of instructions. I kind of like it, so, that's why it's here. Just beware:  
> 1- It’s just dialog  
> 2- I think Peepers is kind of OOC  
> 3- None of Goofy’s laughs are wrote right  
> 4- It’s just dialog  
> 5- There’s very little Hater because I didn’t want to concentrate on him.  
> 6- It’s just dialog  
> 7- I’m natural spanish and none of this it’s proofread  
> 8- It’s just dialog

Scene 1:  
Lord Hater's Ship - Bridge

Sora: Hellooo!!! Heellooo!!!  
Donald: Sora!  
Sora: I'm just trying to find someone to tell us where we are  
Goofy: This is some kind of weird ship, it seems to be bigger on the inside...  
Sora: Anybody??!!  
Donald: Sora!!  
(Donald tries to keep Sora low)  
Donald: We have to keep it low, we don't know who's the owner of this ship  
Sora: Sorry...  
(From Sora's Back)  
Sylvia: What are you doing here???  
Sora: Ah???  
Sylvia: You aren't Lord Hater's recruits, are you? At least you don't look like Watchdogs!  
Sora: Ah? Lord Hater? No, I'm Sora! And this are my friends Donald  
Donald: Hi...  
Sora: And Goofy  
Goofy: Nice to meet cha!  
Sylvia: Hi there. 1- I'm Sylvia, and two, *Low* Listen buddy, Lord Hater is a very dangerous bad guy, if he find you here, you are going to be on big trouble, so, make yourself a favor and scram!  
*Sylvia walks away*  
Sora: But, where are you going?  
Sylvia: Me? I'm going to find my partner. He must be here somewhere and I have to find him before he starts to celebrate the birthday of some random Watchdog or something  
Sora: We can help! We're good at defeating bad guys!  
Sylvia: Yeah, very funny kiddo, but my partner and I are professionals on sneaking around Lord Hater's ship, you are just going to slow me around  
Sora: Ohh... Come on! I swear we're SUPER good at defeating bad guys! Right guys?!  
Donald: (Bored) Yeah...  
Goofy: we're have done our share of bad guy defeating alright  
Sylvia: Wait, I see where this is going. *To Donald and Goofy* I feel you pal  
Donald: *Pointing* *Snick Snick*  
Goofy: Come on, it's not so bad  
Sora: What are you talking about?  
Sylvia: It's worst than I thought.  
Sora: Ah?  
Sylvia: It's nothing. *Pointing to the road* I think Wander went that way so we better start there  
Sora: Wander?  
Sylvia: That's just how everybody call him.  
Sora: Ok! *Runs away* WAAAAANNNNDEEEEEERRRRR  
Sylvia: It's even worst!  
Donald: PLEASE, tell me your goofball doesn't go around calling the bad guys to kill him...  
Sylvia: He goes around helping them  
Donald: What?  
Goofy: And we have a winner! Gyauk!  
Sylvia: Yes, I know  
Sora: (From afar) Are you coming or not??!!!  
(Camera starts to retreat)  
Sylvia: Yes, we're going!!  
Goofy: Come on Donald!  
Donald: Hmf!

Scene 2 - Lord Hater's Ship - Lobby

Wander: (Talking to a door) Come on Hater! Open up! That face is not healthy! At all!!  
Pepeers: (From Speakers) Are you STILL there?? How many times I have to tell you that Lord Hater DO.NOT.NEED.YOUR.HELP.  
Wander: But, Commander Pepeers! This is serious! We can lose Hater if we don't do something!  
Pepeers: And I'm tellingyoulordhaterdonotyourhelp, now, GO AWAY!  
Wander: What?!  
*Peepers commands a laser turret from one of the walls, shooting Wander. Sylvia saves him in the nick of time*  
Wander: Sylvia!  
Sylvia: Whoa! That was actually close!  
Peepers: What?!  
*Peepers tries to shoot again, but Sora cut the turret before it shoots*  
Peepers: AH?! Another set of good guys?!  
Sora: (Hiding the Keyblade) And do not try to shoot Sylvia's friend again!  
Wander: Who are they?  
Sylvia: They are Sora, Donald and Goofy, I found them in the brigde, the spikey dude reminds me of a certain goofball I know and I got soft  
Wander: Awwww.... Sylvia....  
Sylvia: Now let's get out of here  
Wander: We can't! Hater is in great trouble, we gotta help him!  
Sora: Hater? Isn't he the bad... guy?  
Goofy: Far as we know, yes, he's the bad guy  
Sora: So why Wander wants to  
Peepers: ENOUGH! It doesn't matter how many good guys are banging in the door, I will not let you to interrupt Lord Hater! Take this! A NEW BREED OF DOOM DRAGON!  
Wander: A new breed?? That's so cool! What's it? A three headed one? One with hundred wings?? Or maybe some small one which is very hard to hit, or...  
(The Doom Dragon appears, but it's actually a Heartless)  
Wander: Oh no.  
Sylvia: *Pointing to Wander* Ok, that's unusual  
Wander: It's a heartless! *Runs and hides under Sylvia's saddle*  
Sylvia: It's a what?  
Sora: OUR KIND of bad guy! (He gets the keyblade out) Don't worry Sylvia! We'll stop it!  
Sylvia: No way! You are not going to do it WITHOUT ME!  
Wander: Wait, *Pointing to the keyblade* Is that a keyblade?  
Sylvia: Do your questions after the battle Wander!  
Wander: Oh... right! (He hides again)

Scene 3 - Lord Hater's Ship - Lobby - After defeating the Doom Dragon

Sora: YES!  
Donald: We defeat it!  
Goofy: Ayuk!  
Sylvia: Good job everybody!  
Wander: Why there's heartless on the Skullship? It shouldn't be heartless on the skullship! Unless Hater is in worse condition than we thought!  
Sora: We?  
Peepeers: (From the speakers) No! Sir! Please! Don't do tha~~~!  
Wander: Oh no... if there's heartless in the skullship and a keyblade master is here, Hater must be losing it to the darkness!  
Sylvia: Losing it to the what again??  
Sora: (To Wander) But losing it to the darkness isn't it like bad guy stuff?  
Wander: (To Sora) Yes, but Hater's heart must be in so much pain right now, we have to help him!  
Sora: (To Wander) No, we have to destroy him, because he's a bad guy  
Wander: (To Sora) We're not going to destroy Lord Hater!  
(Sylvia is watching the scene stumped)  
Donald: (To Sylvia) Oh, yeah, one thing. The main difference between your goofball and our goofball is the fact our goofball is still growing up  
Sylvia: Oh... I can't believe it  
Sora: (Still arguing with Wander) But I'm telling you he's...  
Sylvia: (Grabing Sora by the collar) Look buddy, this is how it works. My partner here likes to search for the good on everyone hearts. If he believes there's anything inside Hater's which is worth saving, I. believe. him.  
Sora: But...  
Wander: Sylvia, Sylvia! There's no need for that! Sora here is a keyblade master  
Donald: Not yet!  
Sora: shhhh  
Wander: And he probably came with Donald and Goofy to solve the heartless problem! We just have to work together to find a solution to that which doesn't involve destroying Lord Hater  
Sora: But I'm telling you  
(Sylvia punches Sora in the guts. Sora yells with pain)  
Sylvia: But I don't think he wants to cooperate  
Sora: Ay ay ay ay ay  
Goofy: *Laughs*  
Donald: Hrmf!  
Sora: What?! Are you two also upset with me??  
Donald: Yes  
Goofy: I just find this hilarious  
Sora: Guys...  
(A door open and low dry ice smoke appear from the door, revealing a Spider-like heartless attached to Hater's body, looking even more dead than usual)  
Sora: What?  
Donald: What?  
Goofy: What?  
Sylvia: What?  
Wander: OK! Change of plans! Sora! Destroy him!  
Sylvia: WHAT?!  
(Before they can do anything, Half-Heartless Hater conjures a great green lighting and send flying Sora, Donald, Goofy, Wander and Sylvia out of the Skullship)

Scene 4 - Near Planet - Valley

(Donald lands first. Then Sora, Goofy and Sylvia. Wander just slides using Sylvia as a slide for a good landing)  
Wander: Go up people! We gotta go back to Hater's ship!!!!  
Sylvia: I know you don't care Wander, but Hater became like super powerful right now  
Sora: And he has that Spider-rib-looking Heartless thing attached to the back... helping??  
Goofy: Also, he has ever look that dead before?  
Donald: Also, can you let me go!???!!!  
Sylvia: Uh, sorry...  
Wander: There's no time * Grabs Sora's hands and tries to pull him but he can't * You have to destroy him!  
Sylvia: Wander, I know explaining what you want to do it's not your strong suit, but, can you at least try? I have never been this confused before with your antics  
Sora: (Sora moves up his hand and Wander is hanging from his) Do you want me to destroy that heartless to free that bad guy??  
Wander: No, I need you to destroy Hater  
Sylvia: Wander!  
Wander: Don't you realize that Heartless is Hater's?? And it's attached to Hater's Nobody somehow???  
Goofy: Hey! You right! And, if Sora destroy the Heartless AND the nobody  
Wander: WE CAN GET HATER'S BACK!  
Donald: Ehhh... how do you know that?  
Sylvia: Wander, that's a lot of terminology there...  
Wander: Ok, Sylvia... a Heartless appears when you free the darkness of your heart, but, if your heart is strong enough, your body also comes back with some of your memories but without a heart. BUT, but, Sora is a Keyblade Master  
Donald: Not yet!  
Wander: (Wander grabs Sora's right hand) Which means he can use this (Wander makes Sora invoke the keyblade in his hand) If you destroy a heartless it's just going to re-appear somewhere, BUT if you do it with this, the heart will be free again, BUT, again, if you also destroy the nobody, the original person is going to come back!  
Sylvia: Well... that's certainly convenient.  
Wander: It is!  
Sylvia: (Letting Wander ride her) Come on people! We have a Hater to restore!  
Wander: YEEEEEHAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!!!!!  
(Sylvia and Wander run to a near hill. Sora, Donald and Goofy just look at them)  
Goofy: He just did what I think he did?  
Sora: Yes, yes he did  
Donald: I thought I was the only one who saw that  
Sora: Maybe he's...  
Goofy: I don't know...  
Wander: (From afar) HEY! This plan is not going to work without Sora!  
Donald: Come on Sora!  
Goofy: Aiyuk!  
Sora: Hey! Wait for me!

Scene 5 - Near Planet - Road to the Peak of the Hill

Sora: Ah... Wander...  
Wander: Yes Sora?  
Sylvia: Not this again  
Sora: Why do you want to help that bad guy?  
Wander: Because I'm his friend  
Sora: But how a bad guy can be your friend?  
Wander: Oh, no, Hater been my friend is a work in progress  
Sylvia: And by progress he means we're light years away but we have advanced like 2 meters  
Wander: We're getting closer!  
Sora: But...  
Sylvia: Can we let this for AFTER we have restored Hater?  
Wander: She's getting restless, you understand...  
(Sylvia and Wander move forward. Sora stays behind)  
Sora: But...  
(Donald and Goofy comes from behind)  
Donald: Sora! Stop pestering them!  
Sora: But, I want to understand...  
Donald: Understand what? There's nothing to understand here.  
Sora: Why Wander want to help a bad guy? You don't help bad guys! You stop them!  
Donald: Grrrr.... how do you know that Lord Hater is a bad guy?!  
Sora: Well... Sylvia told us  
Donald: And how do you know Sylvia is not lying to us? We just meet her today! She could be a bad guy too!  
Sora: How you can say that Donald?! She's not a bad guy!  
Donald: But how do you know that?!  
Sora: Ah... well... my heart... It's telling me I can trust her...  
Donald: Exactly, that's the point.  
Sora: uh?  
Goofy: Sometimes our hearts make us seen irrational, but we know is the right thing to do right?  
Sora: Y... yes...  
Goofy: So, why that make Wander's or any other heart different?  
Sora: Uh?  
Donald: Do you believe that Wander's heart is in the right place?  
Sora: Uh... yes!  
Donald: Then give him a chance! Maybe he's right or anything who knows. (Going away, talking out loud not seeing Sora to his eyes) I had the same problem with you at first but after three worlds in, I just started to worry about getting you out alive...  
Sora: That's why he's so mad at me  
Goofy: I just found your hypocrisy kind of hilarious (Going away) Ayhuk!  
Sora: But! .... Sorry guys. I'll try my best from now on.  
Donald: You better do!  
(Wander and Sylvia spying from far away)  
Wander: I told you they just needed a little heart to heart  
Sylvia: Yes, yes you told me  
Wander: (Yelling) HEEEEYYYYYY!!!! This is the right spot for go inside Hater's ship!  
Sora: (Running to it with Donald and Goofy) But how? We can use the Gummy Ship if you...  
Sylvia: No, too noisy. We have a better way.  
Sora: How?  
(Wander envelops Sora, Donald and Goofy each one with a bubble)  
Wander: Orbal Juice!  
Sylvia: It's way less noisy, I assure you.  
Sora: To the.... To Hater's Ship!  
Wander: YES! Come on!

Scene 6 - Lord Hater's Ship - Lobby

Sora: Back where we found Wander  
Peepers: ARGH! (Falling to the ground)  
Wander: Commander Peepers!  
Sora: Isn't he the...  
Donald: Sora!  
Sora: ok, ok, ok  
Wander: What's happened?  
Peepers: I don't know. Lord Hater has changed too much, and now it's attacking all the Watchdogs, and he's not enjoying it!  
Sora: I know, I know, I know  
Peepers: He doesn't even want to play with Captain Tim anymore! Or eat his favorite food or hearing music too loud or anything!  
Wander: What?! Hater is losing it. His darkness and his body are not going to stay together for too long  
Peepers: What are you talking about?  
Wander: Sora! We need to hurry  
(Small earthquake with Dry Ice smokes. Half Heartless Hater appears)  
Sora: Looks like we don't need to hurry anymore  
Wander: Don't worry Hatey! We're going to help you!  
Sylvia: If he doesn't kill us first!

Scene 7 - Lord Hater's Ship - Lobby - After the battle against Half Heartless Hater

Wander: We're ready! Now Sora!  
Sora: I'm doing this just for Wander  
Hater: AAARRRGGGHGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Hater send green lightings to Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sylvia, purposely missing Wander. After that, he creates a force field, sealing Wander and him inside)  
Sylvia: Wander!  
Donald: What's he doing??  
Peepers: Wander's right! He's about to completely lose it!  
Donald: Where's you been?  
Sylvia: Then why... Oh no...  
Peepers: Yes  
Sylvia: he's using his last will for try and destroy Wander!!!  
Sora: But why??  
Goofy: Sora! Look!  
(Goofy points at Wander, who's is making pantomime like trying to conjure his own keyblade)  
Wander: Come on! Come on! This is Hater's last chance  
Sora: He knows how to do it?  
Goofy: but he seems out of practice, he's not going to make it in time!  
(Sora looks at his keyblade, while Hater starts to accumulate power on one of fingers)  
Sylvia: move away Wander! Please!  
Sora: Wander! Catch!  
(Sora throws his keyblade to Wander, which teleports to Wander's hands)  
Sora: use it! I believe you can!  
Wander: (Nods) Sorry Hater, but this is going to hurt you more than to me!  
(Wander stabs Hater with the keyblade, making him disappear in a flash of light. The force field vanish along with it)  
Peepers: What just happened?  
Sylvia: I don't know, but...  
Wander: Hater? Hater!? Where are you?  
Sora: How the rules work again?  
Goofy: I think that he should go back to where he became a heartless for the first place  
Hater: (from outside the room) Waaaaannnndeeeerrrrrrr!!!!!!!!  
(Hater, back to normal, enters to the room, pissed off)  
Wander: hi Hater! Hum, hum (hides keyblade in his back) are you feeling alright?  
Hater: Did you just stab me with that giant key???  
Wander: the keyblade? Well, yes, but it was for get you back to normal....  
Hater (accumulating energy): Did.you.just.stab.me.wi... (suddenly Hater loses all his power and falls to the floor) why my heart is hurting this muuuuch...  
Wander: that's because you just got your complete self restored. You just need to rest for a week or two and you are going to be fine  
Peepers: (getting near and tossing Wander to the side) I'll handle this... And... Well...  
Wander: (winks to Peepers in understanding. Then he whispers to Hater) Later Hater  
Sylvia: come on guys, let's get out of here before something else happens

Scene 8 - Near Planet - Valley

(Sylvia and Donald are making some fire, while Goofy is preparing some soup. Wander is sitting and looking to Hater's ship, and Sora go to talk to him)

Sora: There's something I need to ask you  
Wander: Ah? Well.. I guess is about why I want to befriend Ha...  
Sora: No, it's not about that  
Wander: No?  
Sora: How do you know so much about Keyblade Masters?  
Wander: I met one once  
Sora: Really  
Wander: Yeah, his keyblade was really cool, so I touched for a small time, and suddenly was able to conjure my own keyblade, or I was told  
Sora: Maybe you just need more practice  
Wander: I actually got some classes with the master of my friend, but, I felt it wasn't really my call. Also I never GOT to do it. Probably today was the first time I actually need it. But instead I meet you. And I'm happy for that  
Sora: Sure, we're friends, and friends always help each other  
Wander: Yes.. that's true

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I like to talk about this things:
> 
> 1- The main reason of why Wander knows this much about Heartless and Keyblades is because I didn't want to make this about "Making Wander understand you can destroy something and it will for the best". I mean that is pretty well documented the canon which make ok get rid of the heartless, but, if I start the thing with Wander not knowing that, the whole thing would be about making Wander understand that the Heartless aren't creatures but real demons and pure darkness, which that goes AGAINST the main message of Wander Over Yonder. And Wander is really, really, REALLY stubborn about that. Fastest way for make it not about that?? Making Wander already know that, so we can bypass it and go with what Sora has in common with Wander, and what's not.  
> 2- The only reason Wander almost can invoke a keyblade is just me indulging in the idea that I want more Disney Characters been keyblade masters, not only Mickey.


End file.
